


"You talk in your sleep, did you know?"

by kirani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Morgana is the aloof, quiet type, Gwen is the bubbly, friendly type, and they're forced to be roommates for a speech competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You talk in your sleep, did you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or any of its characters, the more's the pity. All errors are my own.

Morgana Le Fey and Gwen Smith could not be in more different worlds.

Gwen is down-to-earth, sweet, and committed to her friends and the speech team. Her best friend, Merlin, is constantly at her side, and her other friends are never far off.

Morgana is aloof, solitary, and only seems to be at practice because it is required of her. She is usually spotted sitting alone with earbuds reading in the cafeteria. Gwen is not sure she’s heard her speak except in class and in debates.

When the team learns that they’ve qualified for nationals, Gwen and her friends squeal and jump around excitedly. Morgana takes out her phone and starts texting.

The school arranges for the team to be put up in a hotel down the street from the school hosting the competition in London. Gwen and Merlin beg to be roommates but their coach refuses to put a boy and a girl together, no matter how gay Merlin is.

Merlin is grouped into a triple with Lance and Percy. Gwen is assigned to share with Morgana.

“What?!”

Both girls have shouted it in unison.

“Freya and Sophia have already signed up as roommates, you two are the only girls unassigned. It’s only two nights. You’ll survive,” Dr. Gaius explains calmly.

Gwen sighs. Morgana storms off.

~

The air on the bus ride to London is electric. Gwen chatters easily with Lance in the back of the bus while Merlin braids her hair. Across the aisle, Gwaine is watching his fingers a little too attentively and Merlin blushes.

At the front of the bus, Morgana is listening to music and pretending to sleep beside her brother, Arthur. Arthur pretends not to notice she’s awake.

As the team piles off the bus, Merlin pulls Gwen aside.

“You can come crash in mine if Morgana gets weird. We’ll figure out how to fool Dr. Gaius.”

“It’s alright, Merlin,” Gwen smiles. “It’s just for the weekend. But thank you.”

“Offer stands,” Merlin shrugs as he shoulders his duffle.

Gwen enters the hotel room and sees Morgana has already claimed the bed on the far side. She drops her bag on the other bed and flops on the scratchy bedspread. Morgana opens her eyes and nods, but doesn’t remove her earbuds.

“Right, well I’m going to go see about dinner,” Gwen announces, even though Morgana clearly couldn’t care less. “Do you want to join?”

“No thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” Gwen shrugs as she bounces off the bed and takes off to find Merlin.

Over dinner in the hotel restaurant, most of the team has gathered to excitedly discuss the competition.

“We can take them! For Camelot!” Gwaine toasts.

When the food arrives, the group settles down and Merlin asks Gwen about her unfortunate roommate.

“She’s not so bad, Merlin.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, and I’m heterosexual.”

Gwen giggles.

“She’s just quiet is all.”

“Whatever you say,” Merlin turns back to his plate.

When the bill has been paid, the team is sent to bed by Dr. Gaius so they can be fresh for the first morning of the competition.

“Have fun with the ice queen,” Merlin jokes as he and Gwen part ways.

“Good _night_ , Merlin,” Gwen sticks her tongue out at him.

When she gets back to her room, Morgana isn’t there. Gwen takes a shower and gets ready for bed.

As she’s scrolling mindlessly through her Facebook feed Morgana glides into the room, earbuds still firmly planted.

As Morgana disappears into the bathroom Gwen sighs. She really wishes Morgana would just let down her guard once in a while. It’s rare that Gwen isn’t able to befriend someone, and she’s feeling a little off.

Morgana emerges, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She’s dressed in an oversized t-shirt, plaid shorts, and glasses. Glasses? Gwen hadn’t even known she wore contacts!

Morgana settles into bed with a book and Gwen pretends to be interested in her phone but keeps stealing glances at Morgana.

“What are you reading?” she finally asks.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s an Emily Dickenson collection.”

“Didn’t take you for the poetry sort.”

“It’s for class.”

Gwen falls silent. Since when was she awkward making new friends? What is it about Morgana that completely throws her off her game?

“Do you like it?”

“It’s alright,” Morgana replies, her eyes never leaving the page. After another moment, she inserts a bookmark and places the book on the nightstand along with her glasses. “Good night,” she says as she clicks off her light.

“Night,” Gwen mumbles.

~

Gwen has always been a light sleeper, so she’s not surprised when she wakes up in the middle of the night. She is surprised, however, by what woke her.

Morgana is talking in her sleep.

“Hmm yeah, like that,” she sighs.

Gwen blushes and rolls over. She feels like she’s eavesdropping.

“I want to touch you,” Morgana continues. “Let me touch you.”

Gwen steals a glance to make sure she’s actually asleep. She is.

“Oh, yes, Gwen, YES!”

Gwen feels as though her heart has stopped. Did she hear that right?

“Mmmm,” Morgana sighs into her pillow and settles back into wordless sleep.

Gwen stares at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do with that information?

She doesn’t sleep well the rest of the night.

~

Gwen decides not to tell Merlin. He would only make fun of her anyways. But when Morgana enters the lobby in her faintly pinstriped suit, her hair loosely curled and cascading down her back, Gwen blushes darkly.

Merlin looks between the two girls and opens his mouth.

“No! Not a word!” Gwen cuts him off.

“Do you have a crush on your roommate, Guinevere?” Merlin teases.

“No,” Gwen answers quickly. Too quickly.

Merlin smirks.

“Last night was just... weird,” Gwen admits. “Morgana talks in her sleep.”

“Oh? What about?”

“Nothing, I just... I don’t think she knows.”

She can tell Merlin doesn’t believe her, but he lets it drop.

~

After a brilliant first day of the competition, the team enjoys celebratory ice cream and Dr. Gaius has to shoo them to bed at 9:00, over much protesting.

Merlin has seemingly forgotten about Gwen’s revelation that morning, but Gwen certainly hasn’t.

Morgana has joined them this evening, but still hasn’t said a word. Once, Gwen is almost certain she catches Morgana staring at her.

“Do you want the bathroom first?” Gwen asks when they arrive back in their room.

“Go ahead,” Morgana passes.

Gwen brushes her teeth and changes into her pajamas. She stares her reflection in the eye and nods firmly.

When she leaves the bathroom, she finds Morgana already changed and back in bed with her poetry book.

Gwen looks away quickly and tries to hide her blush. She sets her alarm and gets into bed.

“You talk in your sleep, did you know?” She finally asks.

“Mhmm,” Morgana replies.

Another awkward silence.

“You said my name,” Gwen says, barely louder than a whisper.

Morgana freezes. Her relaxed posture suddenly rigid, a blush spreads across her pale face.

Gwen stares resolutely at the wall.

“Did I? Huh. Odd coincidence.”

“Yeah,” Gwen continues, “and some other stuff.”

Morgana snaps her book shut.

“Good night, Gwen.”

Morgana turns onto her side, her back towards Gwen, turns out her bedside lamp, and pretends to sleep. Gwen continues to stare at the wall.

After a heavy silence, Morgana speaks again.

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I am not accustomed to my... affections being known.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Gwen whispers. She doesn’t think Morgana heard her for a moment, until the other girl turns over in her bed to look at her. She turns to face her and studies the beautiful face staring at her.

“So I haven’t made you uncomfortable?” Morgana asks.

“No.”

“And you would welcome my... affections, as they were?” Morgana clarifies.

“I- I think so,” Gwen stammers. “I’ve never really dated, but...” she trails off.

Morgana smiles. She sits up in bed and Gwen mirrors her.

“How about we give it a try,” Morgana says as she stands and crosses the gap between their beds. Gwen stands up to meet her.

She takes Gwen’s face in her hands and tilts it up toward her. Gwen’s breath catches in her throat.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Morgana sighs.

“You’re one to talk,” Gwen giggles nervously.

Morgana smiles again, then swiftly closes the gap between their lips. Her lips are warm and soft, softer than Gwen thought was possible. Her hands find her way to Morgana’s waist. She can feel that her entire face must be one giant blush as Morgana parts her lips slightly. Gwen sighs into the kiss and does the same. After a moment, Morgana breaks the kiss but her hands don’t leave Gwen’s face.

“Bed, I think,” Morgana decides. She steps back from Gwen.

Gwen stammers, “Oh, I, wait—“

“Not together, love,” Morgana laughs, and her laugh sounds like a wind chime. Gwen isn’t sure she’s ever heard it before. “We still have the competition tomorrow, we need to sleep.”

Gwen can feel her blush returning, and again Morgana closes the gap between them and places a soft, chaste kiss on Gwen’s lips.

“Later,” she promises, the turns and climbs back into bed.

Gwen collapses onto her own bed and turns away from Morgana to keep her from seeing the enormous grin on her face.

~

The moment she enters the hotel lobby the next morning, Gwen grabs Merlin by his arm and drags him away from the group.

“Ow! Gwen, what’s going on?” Merlin exclaims.

“Morgana kissed me!” Gwen whispers and she can feel the blush spreading across her dark cheeks again.

“She what?!” Merlin gasps.

“Shh! She kissed me. I’ll give you the whole story later, we have to go!” Gwen glances nervously back at the group. “Don’t tell anyone!” she warns.

Merlin mimics zipping his lips but keeps sending smirking glances at Gwen over breakfast.

~

The second day of competition goes even better than the first, and Gwen is the star of the debate as she passionately argues for animal welfare. When Camelot High is announced the winner, Gwen jumps up and down and hugs every member of the team she can find. When she gets to Morgana she pauses for a moment, then tackles her into a hug as well. Morgana seems surprised but smiles at her as she breaks the hug. The girls linger a moment, and Morgana nods, almost imperceptibly at Gwen, who kisses her.

It lasts only a moment, but Gwen’s heart is trying to pound right out of her chest as she turns back towards the group, catching Morgana’s hand in hers and pulling her into the celebrating crowd.

~

In the back of the bus on the way home, Gwen sits by Morgana’s side, their fingers quietly intertwined. Merlin has been booted to sit with Gwaine, though neither of them seems to mind.

Morgana fits in seamlessly with the rest of the group, though she remains relatively quiet. They share stories of competitions, families, and teachers. Morgana laughs with the group, asks a few questions, but doesn’t tell her own stories.

Finally Merlin comes out and prompts her directly.

“So, Morgana, what’s your favorite class?”

It’s an innocent enough question but it’s enough to pull everyone’s attention to her.

“Maths,” she replies quickly. When it becomes apparent they are not about to let her off that easily, she continues. “My father is very insistent that Pendragons are supposed to be put all their effort into the family business but frankly I just want to study theoretical maths. Arthur can have the business.”

“Is that why you joined the speech team?” Gwen inquires.

“Yeah, it’s all my father’s idea. But I don’t mind it so much anymore,” she said as she squeezed Gwen’s hand. Gwen giggles.

“Ugh, get a room you two!” Gwaine shouts, then winks at the couple, and the back of the bus dissolves into laughter.


End file.
